mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Oil Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Oil Man's Stage is set right in the middle of a desert oil field! Many enemies from the original stage are here, including Changkey Makers and Cactuspies in the background. Oil is everywhere on this map, and hinders you in two different forms. Spread in pits on the ground, it makes you slip and slide as if you were on ice when standing on it. These oil slicks can also be set on fire with any heat-based weapon like in Flame Man's Stage. However, the resulting flames will only do continuous damage instead of instantly killing any unlucky player. Oil in tall canisters is also spread around the map. These capsules can be destroyed by a number of hits with any weapon, but the Flash Bomb or any fire-based weapon will instantly destroy them. Be careful though. Their subsequent explosion can take off more than half your health if you stand right next to it. The capsules regenerate over time, and usually guard valuable Weapons or Items. Layout Oil Man's stage can be described as an open desert area surrounded by a walled metal structure. In the outdoor section, you'l find a tall structure with Oil Slider, and Pharaoh Shot surrounded by an oil pit with a Party Ball fluttering overhead. Air Shooter can be found near the edge of the map on a ledge next to some bricks, and a W-Tank is located next to the metal structure surrounded by two oil canisters. A walkway to the west leads into the indoor section and holds Search Snake, Water Balloon and Bubble Lead. Below this elevated walkway is a Freeze Cracker. Further into this passage you'll find an E-Tank in an oil pit and Flash Bomb on a brick guarded by more oil canisters. A right turn leads into another indoor room with Fire Storm, Shadow Blade and another W-Tank surrounded by canisters. A Tango Roll sits in another oil pit leading back to the outdoor area while Rain Flush waits on a high ledge. Throughout the indoor area, there are several passages, some blocked by yet more canisters, that lead to a platform overlooking the desert with an Arrow Buster. Strategy The variety of weapons on Oil Man's stage allow a number of different tactics to be useful. Be sure to use each weapon in its ideal area, which may not be where it is found. Flash Bomb and Air Shooter are both more useful for ambushing opponents in the indoor area while it's better to take Freeze Cracker and Pharaoh Shot outside to hunt down foes. Search Snake is useful in both areas, since undulating terrain is just about everywhere. Remember to nab the Arrow Buster to increase your basic firepower and survey the battle from a vantage point. Sniping from this position is also recommended. Finally, avoid standing around in the oil pits. The sliding physics make it hard to dodge attacks and someone is likely to ignite the ground under you. Of course, remember to light the oil yourself once in a while to restrict your adversaries' movement! Modifications V3A to V3B Pharaoh Shot and Flash Bomb switched their position. The music used is a 8-bit cover of Oil Man's stage by OrangeMario. Category:Stages Category:Mega Man 1 & Powered Up